Wild Pride
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Y ya va la 4º parte!AKUROKU Continuación de 'Virtual 3NC0UNT3R' Bien, esta vez Axel y Roxas se encontrado....CAPI 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo sabeis...ni KH ni nadie de aqui me pertenece.

**Esta es la 4º parte de la historia (por si nadie se había dado cuenta de que iba por partes) por lo tanto os RUEGO que leais los anteriores (y dejad algun review porfaaa T-T) Muchas gracias...**

**Re-memorando (sin melodía de fondo xD): **Tras huir de Halloween Town y acabar en el Holandés Errante, a Roxas se lo llevan al Espacio Paranoide. Axel no duda en seguirle y consiguen atravesar juntos el mismo portal, llendo a parar a otro mundo.

**Wild Pride**

Atravesar el portal no fue muy buena idea, ya que ambos perdieron el conocimiento. Al despertar, Roxas vió que habían ido a parar a un lugar muy tétrico, parecía todo muerto. Se miró un momento y se quedó de piedra. Patitas peludas, cola con un bonito penacho al final... fue a una diminuta concentracion de agua y se miró. Emitió un pequeño gañido de sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Axel, y se encontró con un precioso león pelirrojo, adulto, tumbado cerca de donde él había estado. El la pata delantera derecha llevaba el número VIII. Roxas volvió a mirarse a sí mismo y pudo apreciar su número XIII. Colgando del cuello llevaba todavía el número VIII. Se acercó a Axel dando traspiés (no sabía andar como un animal) y le dió un toquecito con la pata en el morro. El león gruñó y se cambió de postura. Roxas cogió un poco de carrerilla y le dió un cabezazo. Axel se despertó, sobresaltado. Al ver al pequeño león entre sus patas comentó:-¿Roxas...? Estás adorable...

-Será porque tú no te has mirado...-murmuró Roxas, sonriendo. Axel cambió la expresión de inmediato y se miró a sí mismo.

-Oh, por favor, lo del zorro vale, pero esto???-gruñó, consternado. Roxas comenzó a refregar la cabeza en su pata delantera, ronroneando. -No hagas esooo-susurró Axel, con toda la melena erizada. Roxas lo miró con carita de perrito cuando es reñido-¿Que no haga qué?-preguntó inocentemente. De repente se escucharon unas risas que les alarmaron. Acababan de aparecen tres hienas, que les miraban riéndose y se relamían. Roxas se agazapó contra Axel.-Escucha Roxas, cuando yo te diga comienza a correr, de acuerdo?-le susurró muy por lo bajo. El cachorro asintió vagamente. Las hienas comenzaron a rodearles. -Vaya, vaya...carne tierna y fresca...hacía mucho que no venía nada vivo por aquí...

-¡¡AHORA!!-gritó Axel, y ambos comenzaron a correr como podían. -¡¡Axel, no corras tanto!! No puedo alcanzarte!!-le gritó Roxas, pero el pelirrojo ya le sacaba mucha ventaja. Las hienas cada vez se acercaban más a Roxas. Vió un saliente que subía por la pared e intentó trepar. Consiguió escapar de sus garras. Las hienas, no muy inteligentes ellas, se quedaron vigilando el saliente por el que había escapado.

Mientras Axel, cuando ya no pudo más se paró y giró, percatándose de que Roxas no le seguía. Volvió hacia atrás, preocupado, pero no encontró ni a Roxas ni a las hienas. Comenzó a llamarle, desesperado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas había llegado al borde de un desfiladero. Se sentó, suspirando agotado. Era muy dificil caminas a cuatro patas!! Suspiró de nuevo. Se había separado de Axel, y aquél lugar debía de ser peligrosísimo para un cachorro como él. Bueno...siempre le quedaría la llave espada. Comenzó a caminar, parando de vez en cuando. No veía que entre las hierbas altas le estaba acechando una peligrosa leona adulta, que se preparaba para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Al instante cayeron sobre Roxas dos cachorros de león, que jugaban alegremente. La leona cambió la expresión de su rostro.

Roxas comenzó a jugar también con los críos, y luego cayó en la cuenta. -Escuchad...¿no habréis visto a un león pelirrojo por aquí, verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.-No...oye, ¿como te llamas?-preguntó la leona. El otro león le miró curioso-Yo me llamo Roxas.-dijo el número XIII. Ella comenzó a saltar, alegre.-¡Qué bonito! Yo me llamo Kiara, y él es Kovu, nos conocimos hace poco.

-Ah... mucho gusto...-saludó Roxas.-Bueno, voy a seguir buscando...-dijo, marchandose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen del anterior capitulo: ** Axel y Roxas han llegado a un mundo en el cual se han transformado en leones. Durante el ataque de unas hienas se separan, y Roxas se topa con otros dos cachorros de león.

**Capitulo 2**

La leona se abalanzó sobre Roxas, pero en ese momento otro enorme león saltó hacia los cachorros, golpeando a la hembra con sus garras. Kiara y Kovu se agazaparon con las orejas gachas. Roxas no sabía qué hacer. La leona adulta le miró con malicia y luego miró al león adulto. -Vaya...hola, Simba...-murmuró, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

-Zira...-gruñó Simba, mirandola muy mal. Atrajo a Kiara hacia sí con su pata. -Qué hacéis aquí? No puedes estar en las tierras del Clan, fuiste desterrada. LLevate a tus cachorros...-le dijo, mirando a Kovu y a Roxas.

Ella rió:- Bueno, en realidad el cachorro rubio no es mío, pretendía comermelo, ya que en las Tierras Oscuras casi no hay comida...-se acercó a Roxas, pero Simba lo apartó. -En ese caso-le dijo-no puedo permitirte que lo cojas. Marchate de aquí.

Zira cogió a Kovu con la boca y se marchó, mirando por última vez a Roxas de forma maliciosa.

-Oye, quién eres tu? No eres de por aquí, verdad?-le dijo Simba a Roxas. El cachorro negó con la cabeza.-Vengo de otro mundo...-dijo. Simba le miró extrañado:- Estoy buscando a un león pelirrojo, no lo has visto?-le preguntó Roxas. Simba negó con la cabeza.- Será mejor que me sigas. Este lugar es peligroso, te llevaré a un sitio seguro y enviaré a las leonas para que busquen a ese león.-Cogió a Kiara con la boca. Comenzaron a caminar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel había llegado a un lugar más tétrico aún que el anterior. Se encontró con una pequeña cachorra de león peleandose contra una rama seca. Ella le miró con seriedad.

-¿Quién eres tu, desconocido?-le preguntó, sacando las uñas. Axel retrocedió, divertido. -¿Y tu? quien eres tú, mocosa?

-¿¿Mocosa?? Y tu que eres, friki de pelo rojo???-gruñó ella, sacando los dientes. Axel se rió. Entonces tras él apareció un león más o menos como él de grande, con muy poco pelo en la melena de color negro y unas pintas muy destartaladas.-¿¿Quién es este tipo, Vitani??-preguntó, señalando a Axel.

-Y yo qué sé, no se ha presentado.-gruñó ella, fastidiada.

-Me llamo Axel.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos. -Mola. Yo soy Nuka, y esta enana es mi hermanita Vitani.-saludó el león.-¿Qué buscas? Eh?

Axel les explicó qué le había pasado (más o menos). Ellos le negaron con la cabeza:-¡¡Qué va!! Aquí no hay nadie como tú lo describes...-Se calló de golpe.

-¡¡Madre!!-gritó, acercándose a la leona que acababa de llegar. Era Zira, con Kovu en la boca. Soltó al cachorro y se quedó mirando a Axel. ''_Éste debe de ser el pelirrojo del que hablaba aquél cachorro...''_pensó maliciosamente.-Oye, tú por casualidad no estarás buscando a alguien?-le preguntó.

Axel levantó las orejas:-¡¡¡Sí!! Busco a un pequeño cachorro, rubio. ¿No lo habrás visto tú...?

-Sí que lo he visto...sé perfectamente dónde está...-le dijo, acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde...?

-Lo acaban de secuestrar.-dijo ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simba ordenó que una partida de leonas salieran a buscar a Axel. Kiara jugaba con Roxas (o lo intentaba) pero él estaba más pendiente de las noticias de las adultas. -¡Eres muy aburrido!!-le gritó, fastidiada. Roxas la miró indiferente. Ella se giró ofendida y comenzó a irse. -...-Roxas la siguió.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos andando cuando alguién les llamó la atención: Un jabalí verrugoso y un suricata les miraban con el ceño fruncido. -Pequeña Kiara, ya sabes que no puedes ir por ahí tu sola... -le dijo el jabalí. -No voy sola...me acompaña Roxas, lo veis?-les dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

-Aún así no podéis ir solos dos cachorros!!! Es muy peligroso! Decid a dónde quereis ir y os acompañaremos.-dijo el suricata. Kiara suspiró:-Roxas, te presentó a mis niñeras: este es Timón-señaló al suricata- y este es Pumbâ.-dijo.

Al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas y vueltas consiguieron esquivar a ese par. Habían llegado a las verdes praderas, una especie de paraíso en la Tierra, dónde Simba, tiempo atrás había conocido a Timón y Pumbâ. Roxas estaba muy inquieto. Quería saber qué había sido de su koi, dónde estaba...no hacer de vigilante de una pequeña torpedo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Zira le había explicado a Axel cómo Simba se había llevado a Roxas a la fuerza, ayudado por todas sus leonas, y cómo casi también se llevaba a su Kovu...

Axel se había horrorizado y al mismo tiempo enfurecido al límite. Luego, Zira le había propuesto que se uniera a ellos en su rebelión y así poder rescatar al cachorro... a lo cual Axel había aceptado...

-----------


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Despues de separarse, Roxas encontrado con Simba. Después, escapó de Timón y Pumbâ junto con Kiara. Axel había ido a parar a las Tierras Oscuras, donde Zira, ex-amante de Scar, le había embaucado para unirlo en la rebelión contra Simba.

**Capitulo 3**

El rubio cachorro, acompañado de Kiara, acababa de llegar a una enorme cascada, preciosa. Roxas se quedó pensativo. Había algo allí que no le hacía gracia. Notaba un poder muy fuerte. Al parecer, la pequeña también lo sentía. Se asomó al agua.  
-No, Roxas! No te acerques al agua! Ahí no hay nada bueno...-murmuró Kiara, con las orejas gachas. El joven león no le hizo caso. En un momento, resbaló y cayó al agua. Intentó salir, pero algo dentro del agua le empujaba hacia el fondo. Vió un enorme torbellino submarino y cerró los ojos ante la presión del agua que lo arrastraba.

La pequeña, al ver que su amigo no salía, corrió a buscar ayuda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel caminaba pensativo por la jungla cuando notó como una ráfaga pasaba a su lado, a toda velocidad. Miró hacia atrás, desconcertado.

Al cabo de un rato oyó una risita a sus espaldas. Al girarse vió a un viejo babuino sentado en un árbol cercano.

-Y tú de qué te ríes? -le preguntó, algo mosca.

El mono rió más fuerte aún.-Tu cachorro se ha caido al agua y se ha ahogado.-le dijo, cortante.

-Venga ya, qué...?-comenzó a murmurar Axel, pero palideció:-¿De qué estás hablando??

El babuino rió:-TU SIGUEME!!!

Llegaron a la cascada.-Lo ves? Ha caido aquí...-le señaló la azulada superfície y el león, sin dudarlo un instante, se lanzó de cabeza.

-Espera!!! Aún no te he advertido de...!!!-comenzó el mono, pero ya era tarde.

Axel sintió la fuerza del remolino a su alrededor, y perdió el conocimiento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía saber cúanto tiempo pasó inconsciente. Solo sentía fría humedad a su alrededor. Él sólo deseaba encontrarlo...  
Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. No sabía dónde estaba.  
Al fin, abrió los ojos.

Roxas, al despertar, se percató de que no se había movido del sitio. Estaba en la orilla de la cascada, igual que cuando cayó al agua. Pero, dónde estaba Kiara? Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Después de mucho rato llegó de nuevo a las Tierras del Reino. Volvería junto a Simba. Preguntaría si habían encontrado a Axel.

Cuando llegó a la Roca del Clan, se extrañó de que no hubiera nadie.

-Quién eres tú?-rugió una voz imperiosa tras de él. Se giró: era Simba.

El enorme león parecía incrédulo.-No puede ser...tú...

-Qué pasa, papá? -en ese momento una leona entró en la gruta. Se quedó de piedra:- ROXAS?? Eres tu??

El cachorro no entendía qué ocurría.-Kiara?? Como has crecido tanto??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada más despertar, Axel partió en busca de Roxas. Había notado perfectamente el poder del remolino. Esa fuerza provenía de uno de sus compañeros de la Organización.

Al llegar a las Tierras del Reino, oyó de nuevo la voz del babuino siniestro.

-Qué quieres esta vez? Roxas no se había ahogado, verdad?-le interrogó Axel, de malos modos. La bromita no había tenido ninguna gracia.

-Escucha, ahora mismo el cachorro se encuentra junto a Simba. El pobre necesita que le aclaren algunas cosas! Cuando os reunais os lo explicaré todo, aunque tú ya te lo imaginas.-dicho eso, el babuino se marchó.

Axel llegó cerca de la Roca del Clan y allí se encontró con un Kôvu y una Kiara bastante mayores jugando con el cachorro Roxas, que no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Ambos leones se lo quedaron mirando. Kôvu ya lo conocía. En ese momento Roxas se encontraba girado, por lo que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Al verle, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Queda claro?-Rafiki, el babuino sacerdote del Reino, les había reunido para explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Por lo visto, cuando ambos Incorpóreos atravesaron el portal, atravesaron al mismo tiempo un portal temporal. El encargado de abrir los portales temporales se había descuidado y había abierto uno dentro de esa cascada, por lo que, al caer, ambos se habían visto transportados a la época correcta. Del mismo modo, Kôvu les explicó que la rebelión no se había llegado a completar, ya que Zira había dado por muerto a Axel y había tenido que re-organizar sus planes. El ataque se realizaría en la próxima luna llena.

Todos acordaron en que Roxas y Axel ayudarían en el combate a los mienbros del Clan (y a Kôvu el renegado XD). La ira de Zira se había visto avivada con la muerte de su hijo Nuka en un atentado fallido contra Simba, tiempo atrás.

Al llegar la luna llena, las leonas desterradas, al mando de Zira, llegaron al Reino preparadas para la batalla. Vitani no estaba del todo de acuerdo con pelear contra su hermano pequeño, pero no podía contradecir a su madre.

Comenzó el combate. Axel permanecía junto a Roxas en todo momento. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de algo no muy bueno: sus poderes no funcionaban y Roxas no podía invocar a la llave espada.

Al darse cuenta, todas las leonas enemigas se dirigieron contra el cachorro, pero Axel lo alejó de allí.

Zira, tras un desesperado ataque, había demostrado que no tenía corazón absoluto al amenazar a Vitani en el momento de su abandono, cosa que hizo, junto a las palabras de Kiara y Kôvu, que las leonas cambiasen de opinión y se pusieran del lado de Simba. Al ver su plan frustrado, Zira se lanzó contra Simba, pero Kiara se interpuso y ambas cayeron por un acantilado. Kiara se salvó, pero la madre de Kôvu encontró allí una terrible muerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos juntos volvieron a la Roca del Clan. Rafiki les dijo a Axel y Roxas que a la mañana siguiente se abriría un portal por el cual podrían marcharse a otro mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron. Simba, muy emocionado, gritó a Roxas:-Oye!! cuando veas a Sora...lo saludarás de mi parte??

El joven rió mientras Axel lo empujaba dentro del portal.

Fin del fic.

Continúa en uno nuevo!!

Me costó!!! Pero lo conseguí!! XDDD

**Dedicatorias:**

**A Axel-the-8th-Nobody: **Mi amor!!! tu que sigues con pasion mi fic!! (yo los tuyos tmbn P) graxias x tus reviewwwss 

**A LeyneLex:** Wapissiiima!!! grax x los animos y tu fic es realmente... lol

**A Yuna-Malfoy:** Me dejaste un review en la primera parte P


End file.
